


An Awful Spell

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalnark had cast an horrible spell on the enhancers heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Spell

Another mission. The briefing begun. “So, as you all know, the auction in Yorknew city is nearing.” Chrollo begun, gazing over the legs of the spider. They were all getting into their regular positions. Hisoka up against the window. Pakunoda on the right, Shizuku wherever she wanted, Nobunaga in the middle. Each leg had their place.  
Except for the 4th and 6th. Those legs were intertwined, in a way that no one really expected. A way that was almost entrancing. The head and other legs seemed completely unaware. 

Shalnark had decided to change his position, and sit on Uvogin’s lap. Not like the man minded, but it did make his face heat up, the blonde sitting on his lap so perfectly. His cute face looking up at him, entrancing him. “Try and keep quiet.” Shal whispers, hushed. Keep quiet? Uvogin was a bit confused, the older man runs his hand through the younger boy’s blonde hair. Shalnark had Uvogin in some kind of spell. The boy’s charm had entranced him. Usually, he was too much of a doofus for relationships. But the blonde’s pure charisma was just too much, even for such the oaf known as Uvogin. 

“We need to be able to take all of the treasures we can.” He continues. “Kortopi. We need you to make copies of said treasures.” The exceptionally tiny conjurer nods. “Yes, Danchou.” Uvogin had his arms wrapped around Shalnark’s midsection. Once again, the blonde gazed at Uvo with those bright emerald eyes. Another wave of that horrible magic washed over the man. Some sort of infatuation magic, like an awful succubus. Like he was being controlled. But, no, every time he checked himself for a pin in the back of his neck, nothing was there. He even asked Nobunaga to use Gyo and check for a hidden one. Still, to no avail. It was torture knowing that this young boy that he could easily crush had him in this frantic dance of the heart called love. 

Uvogin was in love. Such a headstrong, stubborn idiot like him, in love? Impossible.

It sorta hurt. But not like a knife stabbing. More like a slow burn. Like a tightening chain. Whilst it is on fire. Around his heart. Slowly squeezing, but the warmth feeling some sort of nice. 

What would make the slow burn stop? What would make the chain finally release?

Maybe if you said those fated words. Those words that would mean no return. 

What were they?

‘I love you?’ ‘I want to be with you?’ 

Romance wasn’t even a thing in Uvogin’s mind. He was just focused on being the brawn of the troupe, and protecting everyone. But Shalnark made his mind wander. The boy was smart and quick thinking. And his smile was just adorable. His eyes were hypnotizing. His hair was silky soft. 

He was shocked out of this thought by Shal starting to fidget around on his lap, making blood start to rush. Arg. Not now. Uvogin felt his face heat up, tightening his grip on Shalnark. Oh. Is this what he meant? He groans, almost inaudibly. Shalnark still shushes him. 

Shalnark starts to move his body against Uvo’s hard-on, grinding lightly, still having his eyes locked on Chrollo, looking completely non-chalant, and perfectly calm. Except for a very slight blush. The blonde works his hips in a type of revolution that he does so agonizingly slow, making Uvogin throw his head back, still forcing himself not to make a sound. Shalnark was practically riding on him, up and down movements, and revolutions of his hips working together to make a laboringly amazing feeling. He grits his teeth, his breathing becoming heavy.

The blonde knew that he had the older man as just putty in his hands, not stopping the relentless assault on Uvo’s length. Uvogin was surprised at the boy’s forwardness. But when the happy young boy was horny, he would do as he wished. Not like Uvo could fight back against an amazing body like that. He gripped Shalnark’s hips, breaths shaky. It was just too much to endure like this! Being hushed up, in the corner of the base? Too much…! The risk of being caught seemed to fuel Shalnark’s grinding, but his expression never changed. He still kept that completely calm expression. Just in case Chrollo glanced in their direction for even half a second.

Shalnark stopped. He just stopped, and Uvo hissed something in the boys ear, earning a giggle. The boy mouthed, ‘Later.’ when emerald eyes met hazel. It was maddening, the things this boy made him feel.

“So, is everyone ready for the coming weekend?” Chrollo asked, finishing his explanation. Uvogin didn't catch any of that, but, he nodded. Apparently, Shalnark caught what Uvo was supposed to do, so he guessed it was ok. 

“You’re too easy to tease.” Shal nudges Uvogin in the gut, laughing. Uvo rolled his eyes, roughly patting the blonde on the back. His laugh was even enchanting. His eyes, his hair, his body, his hips. 

Love is such a potent spell.


End file.
